


Call me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Alex sighed and took a photo, sending it to Charles. He heard Charles hum appreciatively."You are a tease, can barely see anything." He then huffed. Alex smiled to himself."It want to keep you on edge."After the Twitch stream, Charles calls Alex for somerelaxation
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I WROTE REAL SMUT I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS SHIT
> 
> I do really like this pairing, I,really hope some of you will agree with me hehe!

Alex should have known that Charles Leclerc did not make phone calls unless he had an ulterior motive. Yet when the phone rang just past midnight, he still answered. Bless his innocence.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Alex said teasingly as he picked up. He heard Charles chuckle.

"Something like that." The Monégasque answered. "But only if you are going to tell me to take my shirt off again." He added smugly. Alex snorted.

"If I wanted to see a shirtless driver I would have gone to George's Instagram." He said. He could almost envision the smile playing on his lips.

"But you picked up the phone. I think that means I intrigue you." He purred. Alex frowned.

"Maybe I was just picking up to see if you weren't in trouble. Considering it's past midnight something could be very wrong." He tried to argue. Charles sighed deeply.

"Oui, I am in a lot of trouble." He sighed dramatically. Alex hesitated.

"Why?" He asked. Charles sighed again, and Alex could hear him shift around.

"I'm alone on a Saturday evening. It's a travesty." He bemoaned. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Can't live without your one-night stands?" He asked, not knowing since when he spoke so freely about that kind of stuff with Charles Fucking Leclerc. Charles let out an amused hum.

"It really is starting to become boring, just wanking myself off every night." He said. Alex was pretty sure Charles's voice was a lot lower than before but decided to ignore it. 

"Buy one of those fleshlights then." He said. Charles laughed, sounding a little breathless.

"I had something a lot more exciting in mind." He whispered huskily. "Check your messages - But don't hang up on me!" He added. Alex moved the phone away from his ear, turning it to speaker and then tapped to see his messages. 

An unknown number had sent him a photo, and judging from the profile pic it was most definitely Charles. Alex opened the photo and almost dropped his phone when he saw what Charles had sent him. Charles must have heard him drew in a breath, because the Monégasque chuckled.

"I take it you saw the photo?" He purred. Alex nodded, before realising Charles could not see him.

"Yes." He rasped out. The picture was blurry due to a lack of correct lighting, but it still showed off Charles beautifully. The Monégasque was sprawled back on white sheets, his shirt long gone and the thin white shorts he wore barely hiding anything. Half of Charles's face was in frame too, just enough to show off the way his pouty lips were parted slightly. 

"Do you like what you see?" Charles asked confidently. Alex was envious of the ease with which Charles spoke, he could never envision himself sending someone a picture like that and then talking about it like it was nothing.

"You look fine." He said, sounding way more nonchalant then he felt. Charles huffed.

"Rude." He whined. "I went through all this effort and you don't appreciate it." Alex chuckled.

"Give me a second." He said. His heart was beating way too fast as he switched his phone to camera. He shuffled around a little bit, pushing his covers down to reveal his bare chest and the edge of his boxers, while trying to find a position that looked good on camera.

"I look stupid." He grumbled as nothing he tried looked right. Charles huffed impatiently.

"Stop it, you are beautiful." Charles said firmly. Alex sighed and took a photo, sending it to Charles. He heard Charles hum appreciatively. 

"You are a tease, can barely see anything." He then huffed. Alex smiled to himself.

"It want to keep you on edge." He said softly. Charles let out a soft noise - was it a frustrated sigh? A moan? Alex wasn't sure - and Alex got a new photo in his inbox.

A photo of Charles gripping his cock through his boxers, his eyes in frame now too so Alex could see the way his pupils were blown wide.

"Holy f-" Alex choked out. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Charles whispered huskily in answer. Alex reached down, touching his own dick through his boxers. It was already half hard, uncomfortable pressing up against the fabric, but Alex refused to fully acknowledge it.

"Are you touching yourself?" Charles asked softly, a more hesitant tone to his voice now too. Alex groaned.

"I-" he started. Charles made a shushing noise.

"Touch your cock for me." He told Alex huskily. "Had I been with you I would have already had it in my mouth, but this will have to do." He added lowly. The mental image of Charles between his legs, those plush pink lips wrapped around Alex's cock as Alex tugged on that damned fluffy hair…

He resolutely pushed his boxers down, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. He wasn't sure what to say, if he should let Charles now he was touching himself or if Charles somehow already knew.

"You are not very good at this." Charles chuckled when Alex stayed quiet. Alex huffed.

"I don't tend to do this very often." He answered. "Over the phone I mean." He added quickly. Charles tutted.

"It's okay, by the time quarantine is over, you'll be a pro at this." He promised. Alex frowned. Did that mean Charles wanted to do this again?

"You even overthink when you're wanking." Charles deadpanned. Alex let out an embarrassed, high pitched noise.

"I'm not sure how to do this." Alex muttered. He was quite certain Charles would get impatient now, but Charles only shifted around again.

"It's okay." He said gently. "Just- put the phone down next to you, leave the picture on the screen. And just tell me what you'd do if I had been with you." He purred. Alex swallowed thickly, following Charles's instructions. 

"I'm afraid dirty talk isn't really my strong point." He said apologetically. "But I'll try." He added in determination. Charles hummed thoughtfully.

"Switch to video." He decided resolutely. "If it's going to take much longer my balls will fall off." He added with a deep sigh. Alex chuckled and tapped at his phone. 

It was odd, seeing Charles's face, knowing the Monégasque was bare and hard just off screen, but it also calmed Alex down. A naked Monégasque seemed to simply shut off his brain. Charles smiled at him.

"That's better." He said when he saw Alex's face. Alex smiled back nervously, eyes widening as Charles propped the phone up against a pillow and sat back against the headboard. The Monégasque was fully in frame now, thighs sprawled apart to show off his cock pressing up against his belly. Alex swallowed thickly.

"This would be much better if I could touch you." He whispered. Charles let out a soft noise, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He brushed his fingers lightly over his balls, his free hand teasing at his nipples and Alex groaned as a shudder went through Charles's body.

"Enjoying the show?" Charles asked Alex huskily, grabbing at his dick more firmly as he pinched his left nipple. Alex only let out an incoherent noise in answer. Alex had his own hand firmly around his cock now, stroking the length as his eyes stayed fixed to the screen.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered softly. Charles chuckled a little bashfully, looking at him through his lashes. He sucked a finger into his mouth and even though Alex knew what was coming, his hips still jerked when Charles slowly trailed the finger down his toned stomach. 

"It'd be much better if it was my finger." Alex blurted out, just as Charles teased the spit-slick finger against his hole. Charles let out a breathless laugh, which turned into a moan as he pushed the finger into himself.

"God yes." He sighed, looking at Alex again. "Show me more of you." He added. Alex hesitated and angled the phone down a little. He wasn't comfortable propping it up like Charles had, didn't feel like he could quite match the show the Monégasque was putting on, but part of him did want Charles to see him.

"You have a nice cock." Charles smirked. "Would love that inside me some day." He added casually. Alex had to grip the base of his dick tightly or he would have cum right there and then. Instead, he only let out an embarrassing little moan. Charles bit his lip, a matching sound leaving his throat. 

"God if only we could actually meet up." He whispered, throwing his head back as he twisted his finger inside himself. He reluctantly moved his other hand down from his nipples to his dick, brushing his thumb over the top. Alex cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to last long." He muttered. Charles smiled.

"So far you've lasted longer than most." He said vaguely. Alex decided not to comment on it and instead focused on stroking his cock slowly. Charles only had eyes for his phone now, biting his lip as he stroked his cock and at the same time pressed another finger into himself. 

"You are… I…" words felt thick on Alex's tongue, and he ceased speaking altogether. Charles moaned loudly now, hips twisting and jerking and his eyes lidded and lustful. He was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen.

"Charles, I'm…" he groaned out desperately. Charles moaned.

"Want to see you cum." He muttered, accent now so thick around the words that Alex had trouble understanding him. "Come on Alex, cum for me!" He added more urgently, fingers disappearing deeper inside him.

Alex groaned loudly, fire seeming to pool low in his belly before he came, moaning and shivering as he spilled in his own hand. Charles had watched him intently, his own breathing hitching. His back arched when he came too, his toes curling as he whimpered and shivered. 

"So hot." Alex muttered. Charles moaned jerkily as he continued to stroke at his cock, until he was so sensitive his moans were close to being sobs. 

Alex just stared at his phone as he tried to catch his breath, smiling a little awkwardly as Charles picked up his phone to look at him more closely.

"That was… wow." Charles said with a grin, licking the cum of his fingers.

Alex was officially sure Charles would be the death of him.

"Wasn't too bad." He said casually, before chuckling at the offended look on Charles's face. "No I'm messing with you. You are amazing." He said fondly. A small, tired smile curled over Charles's lips. Alex heard the rustling of covers and smiled as he was now looking at a happy Leclerc-cocoon. How could someone who just came while video calling another driver suddenly look so innocent?

"I like you." Charles said, voice slurring slightly. Alex smiled and rolled onto his side, wiping his sticky fingers on the covers. 

"Are you one of those people who instantly fall asleep after sex?" Alex teased. Charles pouted.

"Mm a little. But only if I have someone to snuggle." He commented. "Nothing is better than cuddling after sex." He sighed deeply. 

"I can't cuddle you." Alex said softly, a tender smile on his lips. "But I can talk to you until you fall asleep?" He asked. Charles grinned.

"I'd like that."

The next morning, Alex woke up to a single message on his phone.

_Same time tonight? x Charles_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic
> 
> Comments and feedback would be very welcome on this <3


End file.
